memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Rode to the 600/Act Three
Act Three Fade in EXT. SPACE The Coalition Battle Group heads towards the Draken System as fighters fly by the larger destroyers and battle ships. INT. Main Bridge Ens. Sutherland: Captain, we've got an incoming hail from the Atlantis, They're still having trouble stabilizing the guidance thrusters on their port nacelle. Capt. Taylor: Tell them to drop back and make repairs have the Jamestown take their place. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: That's the eleventh ship to fall out of formation. Ens. Carlson: I didn't know you were keeping count Commander. Cmdr. Martin: She can't help but to be negative it's in her nature. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: On the contrary. I always hope for the best. Experience, unfortunately, has taught me to expect the worst. Cmdr. Martin: Captain I'm picking something up. It's a large Romulan fleet bearing zero-zero four mark zero-zero nine. Capt. Taylor: How large? Cmdr. Martin: Hang on let's me see twelve hundred and fifty four ships. Ltjg. Mason: That's a lot of ships. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Now who's being the negative one. Capt. Taylor: On viewer full mag. The viewer shows the Romulan fleet. Capt. Taylor: (activate ship to ship com) To all ships, this is Captain Taylor. Assume attack formation Delta two. There's an old saying, fortune favors the bold. Well, I guess we're about to find out. EXT. SPACE The camera shows, the Romulan fleet, which stretches so far and wide that it seems capable of engulfing the Coalition fleet. ADJUST TO SEE the Coalition fleet move toward the waiting wall of Romulan ships. Note: The smaller Coalition attack-fighters have assumed their positions at the head of the fleet. INT. Archer-MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) to find the crew where we left them in the last act: TAYLOR in her chair, CARLSON at the helm, MARTIN, T'SHAR, MASON and SUTHERLAND at their stations, while Dr. CARLSON is standing near Taylor. The ship is at Tactical Alert and will remain so throughout the next two acts. Capt. Taylor: (to com) This is Captain Taylor to all ships, Destroyers and cruisers half impulse. You too Ensign. Ens. Carlson: (taps on her console) half impulse aye, Captain. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: We can't win this without the others, my people are determined to get by no matter what and destroy Earth. Cmdr. Martin: So, far we've been winning some victories against them. Capt. Taylor: Forget the Vulcans, Andorians, and the Tellarites. Our only job is to retake the Draken system from the Romulan forces (determined) And that's what we're going to do. (to com) Attack-fighters, tactical pattern Theta. Concentrate your fire on the smaller Romulan ships, then split off into squadrons and run like hell. Ens. Sutherland: (to T'Shar, sotto) Why is she only targeting the smaller Romulan ships? Ltcmdr. T'Shar: She's hoping to get them to break formation and go after the Federation fighters. She knows the veteran combat officers will stand their ground, but the younger newer combat officers just might get angry enough to take the bait. Ens. Sutherland: (on board) Which would open a hole we can punch through. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: What an education you're getting. Ens. Sutherland: (to Taylor, off her console) Attack-fighters in Theta formation. Cruiser and Destroyer wings, at half impulse. Capt. Taylor: (to com) Taylor to attack-fighters. Prepare to engage on my command. Pilot (OC): Aye, Captain A tense, quiet moment as they wait for the fighters to come into weapons range. Ltcmdr. Williams: "Cannon to the right of them, Cannon to the left of them, Cannon in front of them, Volley'd and thunder'd." Dr. Carlson: (picking up the refrain) "Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the Jaws of Death, Into the mouth of hell... Rode the six hundred." Ens. Sutherland: Whatever you two are reciting, I wish you'd stop. Ens. Carlson: Leave it to my brother to scare someone, with a poem our father would recite a lot whenever he left for a dangerous mission. Dr. Carlson: Can't help it sis (snickers) Capt. Taylor: (to com) Attack-fighters -- full impulse. Fire at will. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (Edge of Draken System) The Coalition fighters commence their assault on the smaller Romulan ships as the smaller ships fire at the fighters. (End of Act Three, fade out)